1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing technology for performing printing by ejecting ink from a nozzle row while relatively moving a print head, which includes the nozzle row acquired by aligning a plurality of nozzles at a predetermined pitch in a sub scanning direction, in a main scanning direction and the sub scanning direction with respect to a printing medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, serial ink jet printers that perform printing by ejecting ink while relatively moving a print head in a main scanning direction and a sub scanning direction with respect to a printing medium have been widely used (for example, JP-A-2000-52543). In the serial ink jet printer, generally, degradation of the printing image quality due to banding is suppressed by performing interlaced scanning.
However, even when the interlaced scanning is performed, a joining portion between a dot that is formed by predetermined main scanning and a dot that is formed by other main scanning is inevitably generated in the sub scanning direction. In such a joining portion, the easiness of ink bleeding changes due to a difference of dot formation timings. Accordingly, uneven density occurs, whereby there is a problem that the printing image quality is degraded.